Forever Invisible?
by YamiYumi
Summary: {complete sorry it's so short!}Danny is permanently turned into a ghost, and Sam and Tucker try to help him. But there is one force they do not realize can bring him back to normal...
1. The Permanent Change

This is my first Danny Phantom fic, so be nice! ^^ I hope you all like it, and please read and review!  
  
Katzchen: Why are we writing this again?  
  
Kirsche: Because I like the Sam and Danny pairing, if you don't mind. *crosses arms*  
  
Katzchen: Whatever. Ne, I always thought you were a strange one.  
  
Kirsche: Whaaaat!? I am not the strange one...You..*continues babbling*  
  
Katzchen: Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another Monday in the life of Danny Fenton and his friends...back at school after a good weekend. It's only mid-afternoon and they already have homework up to their necks. And on top of that, Danny has to go and catch his ghosts, according to Tuckers schedule. How he hated that stupid schedule, but he couldn't be mad at his best friend for trying to help him.  
  
Danny had already had his bullying from Dash this morning, and was probably going to get more this afternoon. The locker had his name all over it. He had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked down the hall by himself, making his way slowly to his next class. He wished this day would end...  
  
"Danny...hey Danny!" It was Tucker, his best friend. He could tell by his voice. Danny turned around and smiled the best he could.  
  
"Hey..what's up Tuck?" He asked trying not to sound tired and irritated. Tucker pulled out the schedule, and read it over. He smiled, then frowned, then smiled again.  
  
"You catch ghosts at 3:30, when you get out of school, then homework at about 5:30..." The rest was a blur to Danny, he went off into another world. He had been pretty tired lately, from battling and catching ghosts, to homework and such. It was taking a lot out of him. He sighed and put a hand up to Tucker.  
  
"That's nice...that's nice." He said with a dull tone. Tucker was taken back by his sudden motion, that he took a step back and stepped on someone's foot.  
  
"Ow!" She squealed slightly. Tucker turned red and apologized greatly. Danny smiled.  
  
"God Tucker why are you stepping on Sam?" He asked nicely. Tucker got frustrated and stormed off to his locker mumbling something about half- ghosts. Danny chuckled.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Danny?" Sam had concern in her voice. He looked strait into her eyes and could see love and worry. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired is all." He looked at her and could tell she didn't believe him. She placed both hands on his shoulders and just stared at him.  
  
"You really don't look too good. Maybe you should go home." She said, her hands firmly placed. She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze to let him know that she meant it. He nodded, and he willingly headed home.  
  
On his way home, he could sense a ghost nearby. He looked up into the bright blue sky, and saw a plane flying overhead. Again he shook his head.  
  
"I'm just hearing things." He convinced himself, and he kept on walking down the sidewalk to his house. Then the sky began to get darker and darker, and the rain started to pour.  
  
"OH great!" Danny threw his hands up in the air in frustration and stomped into his front door and up to his room. What a bad day this has been for our young hero. He flopped down on his bed, and lay there staring at his ceiling. He couldn't think strait anymore, he was so tired. His eyes went out of focus, and then he saw it. A ghost.  
  
"What do you want!" He yelled at the green floating blob that was in front of him. It just sat there, looking at him through his big black eyes. Danny raised one eyebrow in confusion and stood up from his bed, walking around the strange ghost.  
  
"This doesn't look like any ghost I've..." Danny touched it. And as he did, the ghost made a ear splitting scream, and it vanished. Danny now lay on the floor in utter confusion. He didn't understand. A ghost hadn't ever done that before. This was really strange.  
  
Then he looked down at his hands...and saw the one thing that he didn't really want to see today. He didn't want to be this today...he was in no mood.  
  
"AH!" He screamed so loud that the whole house shook. He turned into his ghost form, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change back.  
  
He clenched his fists and tried as hard as he could, but to no avail. He just couldn't change. He stopped and sighed heavily.  
  
"Now what am I going to do!? I can't go around like this! What are Sam and Tucker going to say? What are the teachers going to do when they find out I'm not 'showing up for class'?" He paced in mid-air around his room, trying to figure out the best solution to this really sticky situation...little did he know, that the one thing that would help him get back to normal is the thing he least expects.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirsche: There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I know it's a little short, but I guess it's more of a dialogue.  
  
Katzchen: Yeah..the second chapter will be up as soon as possible, so don't get mad if it takes a little longer than expected because I have school and such.  
  
Kirsche: Yeah, because you are very lazy when it comes to school, and you wait until the last minute, so it takes forever!  
  
Katzchen: No I!...wait, I guess I do.  
  
Kirsche: I'm glad you agree. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Ah...leibe... 


	2. Running Away

Kersche: Man! I didn't think I would get so many reviews!   
  
Katzchen: I guess your story didn't suck so bad after all....  
  
Kersche: YOU HELPED WRITE IT!  
  
Katzchen: So...it was YOUR idea!   
  
Kersche: Oohhh...wait until I get my hands on you! chases after Katzchen  
  
Katzchen: ACK! Umm...here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Read and review please!

"Okay Danny...just calm down..." Danny tried to convince himself that he could turn back to normal. He just had to figure out how. He looked down at his hands, which were now completely see through. The mirror in front of him showed nothing but the room which stood behind him. He sighed heavily, not knowing what to do. Then...he had an idea.  
  
"Sam and Tucker! That's it! They can help me get back to normal!" He walked over to his phone and picked it up, dialing Tucker's number faster than he had ever done before. It continued to ring...and ring...and ring...Danny was getting impatient, and his heart was beating very fast. Then someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was Tucker, and Danny knew it.  
  
"Tucker! It's Danny! I need you to come over right away, and bring Sam with you!" He screamed into the reciever and slammed it down quickly, pacing the floor. Tucker was still on the other end of the line, utterly confused as to what just happened.  
  
"Okay...that was weird." He said as he walked over to his closet, grabbed his bag, and called Sam up. She finally answered the phone after several rings.  
  
"Hello?" She answered in a groggy tone. She had obviously fallen asleep doing something.  
  
"Hey Sam it's Tucker. Danny needs us over at his house right now, he sounded like he was in trouble." He said with a serious tone. The other end was quiet for a few seconds, and then she spoke quickly and softly.  
  
"Okay, let's get over there then. He usually likes to handle this stuff on his own, but when he calls us and he sounds like that, he definitely needs help." She said. He nodded, though she could not see him doing so.  
  
"I know. We need to get there now and see what's wrong with him and if we can do anything." He responded. She sighed.  
  
"Yeah I'll meet you over there." She hung up just as he did, and he headed out his room and out of his house. He had to know what was wrong with Danny...he just had to. Sam was also leaving her house about the same time, and she and Tucker met in the middle before going into his house.  
  
"We need to try and comfort him as best as possible." She said with demand clinging to her words. He understood, and he nodded. She nodded back with a faint smile as they headed up the driveway to the Fenton house.  
  
Tucker knocked on the door a few times, and finally the door opened....no one was there.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sam yelled into the house. Someone groaned...and it sounded like it was right in front of them.  
  
"....Danny?" Tucker asked into the 'empty' house.  
  
"It's me...I...I am in ghost mode." He said quietly. Sam and Tucker walked into the house and the door shut behind them. They looked around but could only see a chair move...Danny must have been sitting down.  
  
"Why are you in ghost mode?" Tucker questioned, obviously unaware that was the problem. Danny sighed heavily and stood up. He made himself somewhat visible, but only a white outline that the other two could see.  
  
"Okay...so what's the problem exactly?" Sam raised an eyebrow, and Danny got a little frustrated.  
  
"A ghost came in my room, and I went to touch it, and it screamed...so loud that I couldn't hear for a few seconds afterward. And then I looked at my hands and saw I was invisible..I can't change back guys! I don't know what to do!" Fear filled his voice, and worry laced every word. Sam and Tucker looked to each other, and then to the white outline right in front of them.  
  
"We'll help you out Danny...we'll do our best. We promise." Sam said reassuringly. Danny smiled and sighed with relief. He knew he could always count on his friends...always there when he needed them, and always willing to help.  
  
"Thank you so much guys, I knew I could count on you." He said happily as he led them up to his room.  
  
Hours passed and they had tried different tests: Using electricity, water, ice, heat...chemicals. They couldn't seem to figure out how to change him back. It's almost as if this was to be his permanent look.  
  
"I can't stay like this forever! I won't!" Danny screamed as he ran through his wall and continued running, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he had to get away. He didn't want to be around anyone. The storm was still raging wildly as he ran, but he didn't care. No one would see him anyway, what would it matter?  
  
He finally stopped in the middle of a park that he didn't know even existed, and took a few deep breaths. Even though he was ghost, he could feel, and it was as if he was a human. The only thing was he couldn't be seen by anybody. He narrowed his eyes with worry as tears continued to fall, blending with the rain that was falling around him. His world was falling apart right in front of him. What was he going to do now?  
  
Back at the house, Sam and Tucker were staring at the wall he had run through just a little while before. They have never seen him like this, and it was worrying them greatly....Sam especially. She loved Danny, even though she wouldn't admit it, and this worried her to the utmost extent. She hated seeing him like this...she wished she could have found the solution to the problem so he wouldn't have to suffer being in his ghost form.  
  
"We need to get him back." Was all she said, and with that, she walked out of his room, out of his house, Tucker following behind. She didn't know where to look, but she was going to find him, no matter how long it took her.  
  
Katzchen: You are so mean!  
  
Kersche: I took care of her yes I did!  
  
Katzchen: You are vicious...O.O  
  
Kersche: Hey, don't blame me. You started it little kitten.  
  
Katzchen: Cherry...you are so annoying.  
  
Kersche: Ne, I know that already.   
  
Katzchen: x.X  
  
Kersche: Please review and tell me what you thought! 3rd chapter will be up soon! Just be patient!!! 


	3. Sam's Going Ghost?

Kersche: Thank you all so much for reviewing guys! I didn't think I would get so many!  
  
Katzchen: I helped too!  
  
Kersche: Yeah yeah whatever...let's get going with the third chapter shall we?  
  
Katzchen: Why I...okay fine.  
  
Kersche: Hehehe I thought so. Here it is guys! Again, please review! Flames will be used for roasting my marshmellows!  
  
Rain pelted down mercilessly against Sam and Tucker's skin as they walked through the town, trying to find their invisible friend. So far, no luck whatsoever...they looked everywhere that he could be, or would want to be in his state.  
  
"Um...Sam...How are we going to find a ghost if he's invisible!?" Tucker was now getting mad, and he was soaked through his clothes and his shoes were full of water. His hair was pasted to his head and his hat was flopping over. He wasn't too happy about the fact of being in the rain. Danny is his best friend, and he will do anything to get him back, but they had been searching for hours.  
  
"We'll find him. I swiped this while we were in his house." She held up a small device that was black with a greenish glowing screen. Tucker snatched it from her quickly and looked it over, carefully tracing his finger over each button and switch.  
  
"Okay...what is it?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's a ghost finder...it will make the ghost appear on the screen, even though you can't see it right in front of you." Tucker's frown went into a wide smile, and he had a sudden burst of energy. It was as if he had one too many chocolate bars...  
  
"Let's go and find Danny!" He shoved his index finger into the air triumphantly, and Sam rolled her eyes again and continued walking, knowing he'll figure out she was ahead of him already. He looked around and noticed her halfway across the street, and put his hand down and started running to catch up to her.  
  
Danny remained in the park, knowing that this must not be a popular place to be, seeing as not many people were there. He also knew that Sam and Tucker wouldn't come this far to look for him, because this wasn't a well known place. But he was lonely, and for some reason cold. He looked around aimlessly, observing all the people in the park at the time. An old lady sat on a bench not too far away from him, feeding the pidgeons. A man was walking down the sidewalk reading a newspaper without a care in the world.  
  
"I wish I was human again...I miss Tucker...and..Sam." At the hearing of the name Sam, he looked down sadly and tried to hold back the tears that were stinging at the back of his eyes. He missed them both already, and it hadn't been that long. If he was human, he would be back at his house with Sam and Tucker, probably planning out their ghost hunting or playing a game or studying for school. And now...he was completely invisible. No one saw him, and no one cared. They didn't know he existed at all. He looked up into the black forbidden-looking sky, and then looked toward a grove of trees. Sighing heavily, he made his way down the sidewalk...alone.  
  
"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed loudly, their voices echoing throughout the alleyways and into the parks nearby...no response. Sam held out the piece of equipment, scanning back and forth in front of her. Still no signs of him, and it was getting late.  
  
"We've looked everywhere!" Sam said, getting ready to cry. She held them back though...she didn't want to cry in front of Tucker. At least not right now. Then Tucker gasped, which scared Sam.  
  
"What if...what if we made you a ghost! You could fly around and search for him! And a ghost should be able to see another ghost!" Tucker said, a smile creeping across his face. Sam's eyes widened. It was just crazy enough to work.  
  
"Come on then!" She said hurriedly, and grabbing Tuckers arm, she dragged him back to the Fenton house. She burst through the door and headed downstairs towards the lab where Danny's parents worked on their ghost finding items and such.  
  
She looked around for the machine that changed you into a ghost (A/N: I know they don't have a human-to-ghost changer, but this is just for this story!), and when she found it, she felt her heart jump. She was finally going to be able to find Danny and see what it is like to fly around above the town. She picked up the device and threw it to Tucker, who was adjusting the knobs on it, trying to set the amount of time to be a ghost.  
  
"How about...2 hours?" He asked, and Sam nodded fervently. She was anxious to find him, and she wanted to change now and get out there. He turned a few more knobs and pressed several more buttons, then looked up at Sam.  
  
"Are you ready?" She nodded again, and he aimed it at her...and pressed the button. A flash of blue and green light filtrated throughout the lab, and then everything went white.  
  
"Sam?...Sam where are you? Are you okay?" Tucker's black outline could be seen through the light, and then everything went back to normal. Tucker smiled happily, noticing that Sam had white hair, glowing blue eyes, and a blue and black ghost outfit. She smirked and walked over to him.  
  
"It actually worked! Tuck you are a genius!" Sam hugged him, turned invisible, and flew into the air, looking down at the awestruck boy.  
  
"I'll be back in no time..." She said, and with that, she flew through the roof and appeared above the city. She could see everything...all the way to the end of the town. It was breathtaking, and she really enjoyed this feeling of being higher than everyone else. She shook her head violently, realizing that she had to find Danny now.  
  
She zoomed off and went past all of the places that they had already looked, and went to the other side of the city. She searched high and low, looking in between buildings and in them. She was determined to find him, even if it took all day..or all two hours that Tucker had given her to find him.  
  
Finally, after doing an extensive search, she finally landed in the middle of a park. It was quite empty, and it was very quiet. Nothing but the chirping and cooing of pidgeons and other birds. She looked around, and then she got a glimpse of a glowing figure in the distance. They were walking through the trees, but the only one she knew that glowed was Danny. Her heart leapt for joy as she flew over and peered through the trees.  
  
"Danny?" She asked boldly, only for something to jump out and attack her.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help me!" She screamed. Danny could hear the voice...and he recognized it immediately.  
  
"Sam!" He muttered to himself as he flew around the park to find her....and he saw something he didn't really want to see...  
  
Katzchen: Hehehe! Another cliffie! Sorry, but I have exams, and I can't write too long of a chapter this time!  
  
Kersche: We hope you enjoyed it anyway though, and maybe the cliffie will keep your interest in the story? Hehehe....  
  
Katzchen: Well, review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! 


	4. Love is not so invisible

Kersche: I didn't think we would get so many reviews for this story!  
  
Katzchen: We are so loved!!! Haaa!  
  
Kersche: Yeah! Just wait until we finish up this chapter, and the others to come!  
  
Katzchen: I know! It'll be great!  
  
Kersche: Okay, now on with our story! Please read and review...flames will be used for roasting marshmellows.   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"SAM!" Danny screamed as he looked down and saw Sam, his best friend, being mauled by another ghost. Rage flowed through his veins like blood, and nothing would be able to stop him from saving her. He had to....he wasn't going to let her die.  
  
He flew down and landed in the grass, knocking the ghost off of it's feet. It was that same green ghost that screamed...the one that turned him permanently invisible. Not only did this ghost hurt his friend, it ruined his life. His eyes narrowed as he looked from the ghost to Sam, who was lying on the ground bleeding and motionless.  
  
"You...you hurt Sam! And you hurt me!" Danny was now furious, and the ghost knew it. He backed up as Danny walked closer. He wasn't going to let him get away. Not again. He had to take care of this once and for all.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" The ghost said in a low voice, it's empty black eyes now filled with an intense fire. Danny took a step back for safety, and glared at the green blob now floating in front of him.  
  
"Anything for my friends..." He muttered. He took out a long sword, and lunged at the ghost, him missing because he moved.  
  
"Hahahaha! You are foolish to think you can defeat me!" The ghost was roaring with laughter now, and Danny's insides were burning with blind fury. His eyes were wet with tears from the anger and sadness that Sam was hurt.  
  
And with all of this inside of him, he lunged again, and this time, hit the ghost square in the chest. A sickening scream was heard, and the ghost started to dissapear. Danny kept the sword in until he knew that it was gone...gone for good. He wanted it to die, and suffer the way he did.  
  
Finally, it vanished into thin air. Danny's breathing was broken and heavy, and he could barely focus on anything else but Sam. He whirled around and saw that she was still lying there, unconscious. He ran to her side and knelt down, looking at her face.  
  
"Sam...I am so sorry. This was all my fault. If I hadn't run off, if I hadn't touched the ghost..." He looked down with remorse and the tears rolled off of his cheeks and onto the ground. For all he knew she was dead, and nothing could bring her back. His head still down, he felt something touch his cheek and wipe a tear away.  
  
He looked up to see Sam, sitting there, alive. She had a smile on her face, one that made Danny smile in return. She kept her hand on his cheek as they looked each other in the eyes, lost in love. He knew it...she knew it. It was there, and for once, something didn't seem so invisible to Danny. It was as clear as day that love was there. He just didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.  
  
"Thank you..." was all he could mutter before she locked her lips with his. It was something he hadn't felt before, and all he could do was pull her closer. A passion was burning deep inside of them both, and now they were releasing it all in a kiss. Danny never felt this before...it was new, but he liked it. He didn't want this moment to end, as did Sam. But they had to break apart when they heard Tucker.  
  
"Guys...hey guys!" He was running down the sidewalk. Danny was obviously confused...how did Tucker know they were there?  
  
"Tuck! How did you know we were here?" Danny saw the smile on Tuckers face, and when he looked down, he gasped.  
  
"I'm...I'm back to normal!!" He jumped up and hugged Tucker and Sam. He had never been so happy in his whole life, and he knew now that he shouldn't take for granted what he has.  
  
"So...how was the kiss?" Tucker asked with a hint of curiosity. Danny and Sam looked at eachother fearfully and then back at Tucker.  
  
"What kiss?" Sam asked, acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Bad enough luck for her, her face started turning red. Tucker smirked and shook his head.  
  
"It was so obvious you guys liked eachother! So...I made my own ghost that made you a ghost until Sam kissed you! It was the perfect plan was it not?" Tucker was obviously proud of himself, but Sam and Danny weren't too happy about their first kiss being a matter of being visible or invisible. Of course, either way, they liked it....  
  
"Whaaaat!?" Sam screeched. Tucker fell over backwards...and then she started laughing. Then Danny, and after getting over the shock, Tucker joined in as well. The afternoon was nice, and they spent the rest of it laughing and enjoying the outdoors with their friends.  
  
"I love you." Sam told Danny while they were sitting there on the grass. Danny looked over to her and smiled. Scooting closer, he pulled her right next to him.  
  
"I love you too, and I'm glad that's one thing that won't be invisible forever." He said as they sat there, watching the sun set over the skyscrapers, the wind blowing gently. Everthing was now right in the world.  
  
Kersche: It's...it's over!? Noo!!  
  
Katzchen: Yes it's over! I was going to make it longer but I had a writers block!  
  
Kersche: Excuses, excuses!  
  
Katzchen: Well, sadly that is the end of the story, and I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. There will be a longer Danny Phantom story that I'm writing, called "Shadow Realm". That one should be a good read, that I know of. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you read my other one as soon as I get it started.  
  
Kersche: THANK YOU ALL! GOODNIGHT!  
  
Katzchen: We aren't doing stand-up comedy you know!  
  
Kersche: Oh right...sorry...; 


End file.
